Unbreakable
by Beware-I-Bit
Summary: What happens when inuyasha betrays kagome, then when her miko energy all goes out of her body at once? what would happen if this cause a powerful new being to arise from our favorite human girl?
1. Chapter 1

_**Where are the people that accuse me?**_

Inuyasha has been accusing me of cheating on him can you believe that! I am the one thats always hurting after he runs off to kikyo? Then that faithful day came. Like the saying all things good must come to an end.

_**The ones who beat me down and bruise me**_

Now instead of coming back from kikyo happy he comes back and gets drunk. Then if that wasn't bad enough he started to push me around and get rough with me. Then after about three weeks he started to hit me.

_**They hide, just out of sight**_

I could hear their laughs that night that inuyasha beat the heck outta me it was kikyo and inuyasha's laughs that killed me inside. At that moment, in a moments lapse of time i released all my miko energy and time stopped. The amount that came out staggered me! I felt my bones cracking and extending i could feel my power wisting and becomeing more. All I could think about is revenuge and how I want to beat the crap outta those to backstabbers. That night i went through a change but time didn't seem to go back like its suposed to instead I traveled around and could unfreeze who i wanted to. Then i made them teach me anything they knew. Finally I went back to where Inuyasha and kikyou left me and layed down. Finally I let everything go back with the knowleage that I could easily kill sesshomura if i so pleased too.  
><em><strong>Can't face me in the light<strong>_

That morning That i was going to kill inuyasha he comes in my hut. So I pretended to be asleep. Then he carased my face, and wishpered " I'm so sorry Kagome, you deseve more then what i could ever give you but still you stay by me. I promise to you that i wont go to kikyou no more." Then with that he left. That moment i could tell he meant it. So i walked outside into the morning air and I felt more than heard a _TWANG _ which meant an arrow was being released. I didn't even tense up. I Whispered power of light protect and serve. Then a huge wind blowed and in its path left nothing standing. With a HUGH golden barrier in its wake._**  
><strong>_They'll return, but I'll be stronger

"what the crap was that you wench! Have you finally resorted to dark magic so you could almost get to my level of power?" asked kikyo. "I suggest that you leave now kikyo, but only if you want to still walk around on this earth. How have you gotten this strong tell me now!" "Well if you must know you and Inuyasha help to release my seal. What a stupid miko you are not to be able to have sensed my true nature now LEAVE." That last word was quite but was laced with miko and another unknown power and it pushed kikyo into the mountian 3 miles away from where she was previously standing.

_****_

_**God i want to dream again**_

For three nights I could not sleep I didn't even feel tired, but thats not what bothered me. Inuyasha was my future my dreams were all with him and he had brought that claypot to our camp site! Now my dreams have been destroyed.

_**Take me where I've never been**_

My instints were going crazy off the chain. They were telling me to go south of where i was stand now. So I just gave them room to be free. Littel did i know that i was letting a fearsome beast out.

_**I want to go there**_

I myself was excited as to see where I was going in such a hurry. I found out the second day that i was moving faster thatn even a demon eye could follow. Thats when I remembered that i had turned into a miko inu demoness. They were a rare breed as it was but to top that I , Kagome am a even rarer sight to be held. I was a golden Miko Inu demoness! _**  
>This time I'm not scared<strong>_

Naruka popped up in front of me. I just stared at him. I found that i was not scared in the least. That I was actually wanting to fight with him. I saw him gazeing at me and i could not help but sneer at him. My hair had changed to golden blonde with light white streks going through it. I had three golden stripes going acrossed my cheeks. Then with my old school school uniform being torn at my waite to where it only covered my breast. then i had changed from waring the long white socks to wareing long mid thigh tights. My skirt was even shorter. Then I heard what he was thinking in his mind and i smirked. Then my face dropped all emotions and then ice covered my hands and I attacked._**  
>Now I am unbreakable<strong>_

even though it was just narukus puppet I just barely used any of my powers. I just lit my hand up with my special ice attack called Manam (love of the sea) sounds like a nice beautiful name right? well with one word and a toss of the hand the puppet was destroyed and a 50 meter radius.

_**It's unmistakable**_

That power! This sesshomura has only ever felt this onced in his long life! That was the power of a golden Inu demon! This sesshoumaru must get to that location and see what is going on! I hope that it would be a female so this sesshomura can finally have a mate that will be my equal!_**  
>No one can touch me<strong>_

_****_When I got their to the sourse of that power all i saw was inuyasha's wench and was surprized that she was so close to this power without knowing it!_**  
>Nothing can stop me<strong>_

I watched as the wench raised her arm and wishpered 'Manam' and i saw the direction her words went and saw naruku standing there. I was about to jump in and save the pathic creature when i saw that her power formed ice and then a beautiful ice flower rise from her hand and started to turn a golden color. That power was unstoppable._**  
><strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

_**  
>Sometimes it's hard to just keep going<strong>_

What is this trickery why does the Miko have Yellow and white hair? This is not possible. She must just be using trickery to make this Sesshomura look like a fool. I will show her to mess with this Sesshomura! He went to attack kagome and she being a golden inu miko demoness she has acute hearing. That and plus the mind reading she was never caught off guard ever. Turned around and spoke to Sesshomura.

" Hello Lord Sesshomura what brings you all the way out here?"

" Don't play stupid human, how is it that your hair has turned to the yellow of that of a rare type of demon? Since when do you have power like that too._**  
>But faith is moving without knowing<strong>_

"Sesshomura-sama do you know the meaning behind the word faith?"

_**Can I trust what I can't see to reach my destiny?**_

"What are you insinuating Miko?"

Do you trust your eyes I know that you see my new appearance but do you have faith in your self to believe it? I am a gloden miko inu demoness. _**  
>I want to take control but I know better<br>**_

Mistress you must let me take control so I may talk to his beast if not you may parish _**and that **_is not good mistress. Please zoey stay back and let me handle this if it gets to extreme i want you to come on out_**.(**_**A/N: Kagome named her beast zoey because she is kind hearted and did not want to call a part of herself beast its just cruel.)**__"ok mistress." 

_**God I want to dream again, take me where I've never been **_

This has just got to be a dream how could the miko that i have fought my beast over for the last three years all of a sudden become a demoness, let alone a** GOLDEN MIKO INU DEMONESS! **Could life get anymore complicated?

_**I wanna go there, this time I'm not scared**_

I will ask her to come to my fortress and get to the bottom of this. If she is truely a demoness i will court her and ask her to become my mate. It doesnt matter if she was a low class demon as long as she is demon she is perfect my court would have killed her if she was anything but a demon. Thank the kami's. 


	3. Chapter 3

_**Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable**_

"Woman you will come with me to my fortress and we will get to the bottom of why you are now a demoness."Sesshomaru said

"Look just because you THINK your better than me does not mean I will abide by your every comand I am my own person, and yes i am a woman but my names is KAGOME and I deserve the respect for you to use my name not woman or wench of anything else that is demeaning or anything besides my name." kagome all but yelled at him " I will never bend to any male or females will every again I have almost be broken before and now I will be unbreakable now." and with that kagome fled that clearing and way from Sesshomaru

_**No one can touch me, nothing can stop me**_

I stood there and watched her leave with a heavy heart. I act fast and chase after her, it starts to rain by the time I catch up with her. I amthankful that I caught up to her when I did. I would have lost her scent. I watch as a big bear demon attcks her It counldn't even touch kagome even with three jewel shards in its body. I can only think of one word **AMAZING.**

_**Forget the fear it's just a crutch**_

Then something unexpected happens her group popped up with kikyou and inuyasha in the lead the kit popped up and no sooner than it caught kagomes scent it forgot about the big demon and ran head on for kagome. I saw the look on her face as the demon grabbed the kit and lifted it was a look of pure fear and not for herself but for her kit. I saw her freeze up._**  
>That tries to hold you back<strong>_

"_OH NO!"_ was my first thought I saw that nasty demon grab shippo by his neck I looked as I saw what the demon was planning he was going to eat MY little shippo! Oh heck no he wont! and with that thought I jumped into action fear can not hold me back now I am determind to save MY kit! _**  
>And turn your dreams to dust<strong>_

I ran at full speed to get to shippo but he was moving around heticly and I ran faster than i thought I could ever run but I watched with pain in my chest as the demon snapped MY baby's neck into My heart literally stopped and I fell to my knees and a singal sob left my body before everything went red and all I could see was MY BABY'S body fall to the ground. i crawled over to him and craddled him to my chest._**  
><strong>_


	4. quick AN: Surprise!

I wanted to thank every person that reviewed and gave me new Ideals I want EVERYONE to know that I WILL be using EVERYONES characters Because I wanted every one of my readers that review and helped my thrpugh my writers block to feel like a part of this story and hopefully everyone will like the way the character turned out! And If not leave me a review of PM messaage me and I will fix it to the best of my ability The next chapters will have the demonesses _**Skylar **_and **Ruyoko **in it i want to thank these two characters creaters for letting my have so much room to make these two into whatever I wanted to make them.

ALSO I REALLY ENJOY SEEING THE CHARACTERS THAT THE READERS TO UNBREAKABLE COME UP WITH i ENJOY PUTTING THE PEOPLE YOU WANT TO SEE APPEAR IN THE STORY I WANT TO MAKE IT NOT JUST MINE BUT EVERYONES I AM AIMING TO PLEASE AND TO BE PLEASED I LOVE TO WRITE AND MAKE PEOPLE HAPPY! SO PLEASE REVIEW AND LEAVE ME YOUR IDEALS!


	5. Chapter 4

_**All you need to do is just trust **_

I saw the demon break the kits neck and all I saw was red as my demon came out it was screaming " IT killed mates kit it MUST DIE!" And thats exactly what happened I killed the beast. I looked at my love with sadness in my eyes but then i re

_**God I want to dream again, take me where I've never been**_

Kagome's body just fell over her eyes were open but the light faded out of her eyes..

_**I wanna go there, this time I'm not scared**_

_No! this can not happen I was going to ask her to be my mate I loved her! She has to still be alive..._

_**No one can touch me, nothing can stop me **_

Inuyasha tried to touch MY miko but her youki lashed out at him and knocked him out cold...

_**God I want to dream again, take me where I've never been**_

_Please kami's let this be a dream and never let me dream this again please take me way from this horrible place!_

_**I wanna go there, this time I'm not scared**_

I will take her back to my castle along with her kit. As soon as i thought about the kit my sword thrummed to life and I went over to the kit and raise the sword up to the sky and waited till i saw the demons of the underworld and i sliced through them and the kit's eyes opened wide and the first word to leaves his mouth was MAMMA!

_**No one can touch me, nothing can stop me**_

I went and scooped up the kit and then walked over to the miko demoness and picked her up and ran to my castle When I got there i yelled for my faithful follower down to help me with the crying kit and the young woman in my arms. I yelled "Ruyoko, Nyea and Skylar. The three girls showed up and bowed low to me. I asked for thjem to take the kit to a room and to prepare another for my miko.

AN: hey everyone I am trying to put up at least three chapters because of my absence I am sooo sorry for that my computer screen was crushed by my little sister! i finally got a new one! so hopefully I can keep some steady undates going now. I also would like to have some more characters I PROMISE THEY WILL MAKE AN APPEARNCE IN MY STORY! also I could use a beta if anyone is intrested in the position . ;) the beta will be the first to read the new chapters and through in characters and new ability's i will mention their name everything they help me too! ;) well till the next chapter byez :)


	6. Chapter 5

unbreakable chapter 5

song: **still here**

_**Cross through the night**_

Kagome has not woken up since the night she lost her kit. I may have brought him back from the dead with my sword but he was not the same roudy kit that I knew him to be. he was quite and did not talk. She has slept since then all acrossed the nights i will sit by her bed and pray that she will wake up and come back to me and the poor kit._**  
>I looked down and lost my way my light <strong>_

_**KAGOMES POV**_

I keep reliving that same horrible moment where I lost my world where my heart shattered into a million peices. I keep watching this and I can feel my light fading and at the end of that tunnel where the light begins to fade is my baby shippo.  
><em><strong>Brought to my knees <strong>_

I watch my baby begging me to go with him but I can see his neck where dried blood still lays and that image brought me to my knees._**  
>Though the dark surrounds, it pulls me down <strong>_

Then its like the light just vanishes and i am stuck by myself in the dark. All my regrets and mistakes come back at me and they turn into my personal demons. These demons are far worse than any demon that I have ever faced because these know how to hurt and damage me mentaly and emotionally. They pull me down and down till I dont even know who I am anymore all i know is that I failed somebody and let them down bad.

_**I do not sink beneath **_

Then I remember my family one by one my gradpa's face comes up. Then my mother and brothers face, then I felt my need to survive rise _****_

_**Still here **_

I scream into the dark "I AM STILL HERE I WILL NOT DIE WITHOUT TELLING EVERYONE HOW MUCH I LOVE THEM"

_**Staggering on **_

I stagger to my feet and start to fight back my personal demons.

_**Through the impossible **_

I feel my miko powers returning to me and I light my own path.

_**We remain **_

Sesshomaru POV.

It has been two months since that dreadful night i only leave kagomes side to do paper work ad eat. The kit and I are the only ones that remain the others have givin up and went on about their lives. I can not go on without my love. I do not know what I will do if she does npt wake up soon...

_**I can breathe one more day **_

I may make it one more day without kagome and I may not everyday I go without seeing her smile it makes it harder to function right I just miss my Mamma I am nothing but a kit i can not take another loss like this without her I will just perise.

_**Still here **_

four more days have passed and now the miko has been asleep for more than two months and four days how will I be able to ever find someone else she was the only one for me. Oh well I am still here by your sind my Kagome I will never leave your side

_**Still fighting on **_

_**KAgomes Pov.**_

I have been fighting these demons of mine for seems like forever they are finally thinning out hopefully I will be able to leave this god awful place. Please Kami's bless me to be able to leave this place for good.

_**All we have is today **_

It has been almost another month now and the demon council is now getting into this situation they told me that all I have is till the end of today for her to wake up or They are going to despose of her.

_**Find my way **_

_**Kagomes Pov.**_

I believe that I am almost out of here. If I am right then I should be out in a matter of minutes!

_**To the beauty of one more day **_

I take one more big breath as the last of the darkness starts to fade I see a ceiling above me I look over and see though a window a beautiful field and I see a little girl playing it makes my heart hurt to see such a beautiful field and think 'wow shippo would have loved this place.' With that thought I start to cry.

_**Still here **_

Sesshomaru pov.

I am getting nerves today is almost over I get up and go to the council to beg for another mouth I will still be there for her fighting every step I take to keep her with me.

_****_

_**Hope fades away **_

_**Shippo's Pov.**_

I know it doesnt sound good on my part but my hope is dieing I don't believe Mammas ever gonna wake up I believe i will sneak away on my own tommorow night.

_**When tomorrow holds no promises today **_

_**Shippo's pov.**_

tommorow holds nothing for me i will go tommorow and try to survive on my own without mamma I really don't even care if I live or die.

_**Then today I am set free **_

Kagomes Pov.

I can't believe I am finally rid of the darkness and on such a beautiful day too I will hold a funernal for shippo today. He always enjoyed the brighter days he would always play pranks ong everyone and be way more happier when it was sunshining outside.

_**For amidst the tears, amongst the fear **_

I feel my tears fall down my face i miss my baby I can not believe he is gone forever out of my touch...

_**I find the joy to be **_

Then I start to think about how happy he always was to be here and to see me happy I use his joy to make myself get up_** "**__my baby would be so upset if he was to see me like this I can see him now in the afterlife scolding me for being sad." _I give a bitter sweet laugh and try to get up...

_****_

_**Still here **_

I wish kagome was here beside me while i do this work she was the perfect person for me...

_**Staggering on **_

_**Kagomes Pov.**_

I get up and at first I stagger but I keep moving till I make my way to the window.

_**Through the impossible **_

_"The council told me that it is impossible for her to awaken that I can have another week to say my goodbyes... I believe through the impossible that Kagome will pull through she is the strongest willed person that I have ever meet in my life!" _with that thought Sesshomaru gets up to go eat then to the room that kagomes is asleep in.

_**We remain **_

_"I still remember shippo making me promise him that I would never leave him and now out of us a miko and a demon I kagome have out lived my baby..." _and the tears roll down her cheeks yet again...

_**I can breathe one more day **_

"I can breath a little more easier today knowing that kagomes life is not going to end tonight. I hate the counicel for trying to take her away from me..."

_**Still here **_

"I can not take still being here while my baby is gone it is killing me."

_**Still fighting on **_

_**shippos pov.**_

"I don't believe I can fight this one more day I am so tired of fighting this...feeling of dread of emptiness... can I still fight can I still find the will to live?"

_**All we have is today **_

"The answer to the though is no I cant keep fighting today will be the last day tonight I will run away into the darkness..."

_**Find my way **_

I fing my way to the door of my room while I stay here and go inside and lay down on the bed and just think about my life. _"Everything in my life that is even a bit important to me has died waht is wrong with me that the Kami's want me to be sad all the time. I vow from this day on that I will get stronger and I will protect anyone else that is close to me..."_

_**To the beauty of one more day **_

kagomes Pov.

_"I walk over to a door on the side of me and open it and see all kinds of beautiful silk dresses and of all colors... Its breath taking..."_

_****_

_**Still here**_

_**sesshomarus Pov.**_

_Kagome please hurry and wake up soon... I am still here wating for you..._


	7. Not what it seems!

OK so its been a while since ive updated sorry people it seems like ive been fates punching bag here latly my nanna died and then to top it off i was in a wrech today so while im in the hospital im gonna write some for this fanfic

**BEWARE THIS PART OF THE FANFIC WILL BE SAD!**

**regular pov.**

Lord sesshomarus,

We ,the demon concile, all have had enough of you and your rebeliousness it is time to have an heir and since you refuse to have a mate we have tooken in upon our selves to make sure the westren lands will have an heir you have two days time to inpregenate the chosen female that we the demon conicle have chosen. otherwise you will lose your lands and be stripped of you status and title."

sesshomarus was so mad that by the time he had read the letter there was green acid leaving his claws and melting away the paper and parts of his desk.

Nyokas pov.

"I can not believe it the demon concile chose me of all demonesses to have the heir of the westren lands! I most hurry if I leave this instant I shall arrive at mid noon.

Normal pov

The servants all make way as a demonesses opens the doors of the castle and walks straight in. She does not speak to no one and takes off at a dead run to the office of sesshomarus. this will not end well

_**sesshomarus**_ pov.

My door opens up just as I was taking my leave to go see to kagome. I look up and I see a demonesses with dark yellow eyes with black hair to her knees standing before me. I growl low in my throat how dare a servent interupt me and to not knock on the door first! I looke down upon the lady and tell her to speck now and then prepare to be punished.

"My Lord, I am Nyokas the demon councile sent me too you my Lord. "

"I do not want to even be seen with such a discrase as you leave immediatly."

" On the contrary my Lord you have todays end to pup me or you will lose you land your house and your status now lets go."

" This sesshomaru side to leave female now leave! I have a mate to be and you are not needed here for she will be pupped very soon."

"Very well you have forced my hand at this my beloved... misericordia et concupiscentia cum deinde feminam te videre amor conteram seorsum"

With that said sesshomaru shook his head and then when his eyes opened up they were a greenish color.

" Sesshy oh I'm so glad your days going ok but how about we retire for tonight?"

sesshomaru just looks up aat her and knods his head. " Yes lets retire for the evening..." at the end his voice got low and husky.

``````time skip``````

sesshomaru and Nyoka where at the door leading to the room that housed the lord of the westrens lands when said demon turned quickly and pushed Nyoka against the wall and started kissing her neck.

" this sesshomaru will pup you tonight and you will swell with his pup and give me a strong heir."

they continued kissing and toching each other. They were so in heat of the moment that one of them didnt hear foot steps while the other did and didnt care. she was not ashamed to be with the lord og the west. Then a gasp was heard and both demons stopped and looked into the direction that the gasp was heard and saw kagome. Nyoka didnt know this girl was not more than a servant and said harshly

" What you hybrid never seen to people in love?"

And Nyoka watched as the teary eyed girl locked eyes with her sesshy that she looked over too.

Nyokas pov.

It is impossible how is it that he is fighting the spell I put over him. This girl could not be... could it?

Kagomes pov.

I heard moans and groans and I took off running fast thinking someone may be hurt but what I saw was the exact opposite. Their was the same man that said he loved me with some demonesses pushed up on a wall! I felt my heart shatter into peices that would never be about to ammend. I was turning to leave when the demonesses spoke to me.

" what hybrid have you never seen two people in love?" Thats when my body betrayed me and looked over to Seshomaru and saw that his eyes were changing back and forth from an unnatural green to their amber color and knew something was wrong but even know that I couldnt take it and I started running I didnt even care where I was running to neither.


	8. OH NO! part 1

Highlight area is inner thoughts

also i would like to make a shout out to raven for getting word around about my computer being stolen thank you :) an also this chapter is for you. you've helped me out alot. :) and thank you to all my readers and reviewers :) ON WITH THE STORY :)

Kagome's P.O.V

I didn't know where I was going and I really didn't care I took off from the scene that I just ran across. Inuyasha and sesshomarus may hate each other and may be just halve brothers but they both know how to break a girl's heart. Never again will I love another, whether it is man or demon. They all want you to fall in love with them then they run off into the arms of another woman. I keep running and running and I finally found a way out. I saw a window and I took a run and jumped out. On the way down I saw a orange glob and immediately thought about my little shippo. Oh how I missed my baby so I ran in the direction of the orange glob. As I got closer I could not believe my eyes it was my little baby my little shippo!

SHIPPO'S P.O.V.

"This was it…" that's all I could think as I got ready to perform suicide. I felt sad and mad at the world because it didn't harbor my mother anymore. I was tired of feeling like a burden to everyone. I just want to go to the afterlife to be with my mother.

"don't worry mother I'm coming to be with you.

KAGOME'S P.O.V

" What is my baby doing? Who gave him a dagger! I sware when I get ahold of sesshomaru I'll kill him!

"OMG wait no shippo baby!" I lunged to help him before he strikes his self in the chest.

Cliffhanger


	9. OH NO! part 2

Regular POV

"Shippo stop now!" as kagome said this time froze and she made her way over to shippo and took the dagger from him. After it was a safe ways away from shippo, Kagome unfroze him and grabbed him up into a bear hug.

Kagomes POV

"Shippo, my baby what was you doing? Why was you going to leave me again? I thought that I had lost you for good once. Then I wake up to see you, but to see you tringing to kill yourself! That's unexceptable shippo!"

As I was yelling at shippo I noticed that he was shaking…


End file.
